


Blank

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, card shopping, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Stephen shopping for a Valentine's card
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

> A blurb for the Valentine's Bingo thingy. It amuses me to picture him doing mundane shit and hating it.

“This is an utterly ridiculous holiday,” But, to not get something with some form of sentimentality for his lover would be callous in his mind, “Who writes this trite?” An elderly woman shot the man a look as he placed another card back onto the rack in front of him. He’d been there far longer than needed trying to find the perfect card for you. Stephen moved over to the next rack, “These don’t even have anything in them,” He glanced down at his arm when he felt a hand touch his forearm gently, he let his eyes come to rest on the old woman standing there, “Yes?”

She pointed to the sign on the rack that he had not bothered to read, “They’re blank, young man, so you can use your own words.”

“I see, thank you.” He patted her hand then switched out the blank card for another before heading to the register leaving the woman to her own sentimental hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> like, love, or hate feel free to leave me a comment or maybe a kudos


End file.
